


time in the afterlife

by keys489



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Injury, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys489/pseuds/keys489
Summary: tommy died, wilbursoot decided that's his opportunity to do what hes always been wanting to do.
Relationships: Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	time in the afterlife

oh he had finally located the blonde with a red and white blood-stained shirt

* * *

tommy shoved the older ghost away from him, a hiss escaped his throat as his ex-mentor seemed to be taking advantage of him, hands set onto his hips tommy tried to escape as a squeal left his throat at the sudden pressure, 

"wilbur!" he had fear lacing his voice as he spoke.

"shh- i've been wanting to do this to you for so long, and now i have you all to myself [in the afterlife]." his words were rough as he tugged the boy around, hearing gasps escape the boy at any movement he didn't expect.

"wilbur!" tommy ended up shouting as he felt the older's hand slide into his trousers, kicking and squirming he gasped asking for freedom while he tried to thrash out of his grip. 

"stop moving." wilbur grunted as he shoved the boy forward, into the bark of a tree. trying to get the boy to stop all together.

"HELP! HE-" tommy was shut up into gurgles as wilbur shoved a fabric into tommy's mouth holding it still.

"you want schlatt seeing you be a whore for my dick, come up and join us?" wilbur's quiet words sent shivers down tommy's spine as he fought the erg to give in to wilbur. 

as he admitted defeat he leaned his still bloody head against the bark, whimpering at the stinging sensations from wilbur. 

"wil? did you hear tommy?" schlatt's voice slipped into tommy's ears and he wanted to scream out for help from the man.

tommy can easily recognize the differences in schlatt's voice were genuine and corruption stood, that was a genuine tone. tommy tried to spit out the fabric, ending up biting wilbur's hand, and he was the one to make the noise "you little shit!" 

tugging his hand down it quickly met tommy's throat, clasping around his windpipe, destroying airflow easily. "oh you want schlatt to see you being a whore and tell you off? you want him to join or to degrade you for being a slut?"

"help-" tommy could hardly slide that word out of his mouth, he never expected to be so happy to see a pair of horns peak around to them. 

a alarmed look rested on that pale skin as he realized what was happening to the boy. "wilbur!" schlatt shouted now moving quickly to the other two. a look of alarm sat on wilbur's face as he knew this was trouble. hands moving to quickly let go of tommy he then darted himself away, knowing schlatt wasnt defenseless.

tommy fell to the ground as the other moved away from him, his forehead hitting the bark as he was half conscious. 

"tommy? tommy!" schlatt shouted as he moved closer to tommy, quickly moving as he noticed the tears that streamed down his cheeks

"tommy, you're safe, he's gone" schlatt whispered to the horrified boy who was half conscious as he tried to pick him up, "i've got you." 

* * *

who would have guessed the afterlife would be so traumatizing. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt @Siirenz


End file.
